


Roll On [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Excess of Matzo Ball Soup, Antisemitism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone loves Steve, F/F, Jewish Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha Loves Puns, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: In 1938, there's a bar in Brooklyn called Sully’s where people are safe to be themselves. Behind the bar, a girl pours drinks. She's always got a big smile for Steve and she says queer like it's a good thing. On a regular basis, she takes his shoulders in her hands and tries to shake sense into him, saying, "When will you do something about that best friend of yours?"In 2012, Bucky’s gone, but Steve’s not, and the girl’s hands are too old to shake him. She does her best to make him see sense anyway.Steve had people who loved him before the war, and it turns out a few of them are still around when he finally comes home.





	Roll On [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801903) by [jaxington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxington/pseuds/jaxington). 



> Oh wow, I've finally finished this thing :O I've been working on this podfic since maybe last christmas, and it is pretty amazing to have it done especially since its maybe 10x longer than anything else I've ever posted.
> 
> I'd just like to thank KathoraKiryu for being amazing and cheerleading the hell out of me, without you and your lovely compliments I probably wouldn't have finished this thing. Thanks to my friend Gwen, who will likely never read this due to not reading fanfic at all :D You Beta listened to a remarkable amount of this despite being really freaked out by how different my reading voice is to my speaking voice. Thank you to Growlery for the beautiful cover art. And thank you to Jaxington, THIS STORY IS SO GOOD AND YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!!
> 
> I'm probably going to record the rest of this series at some point, but please don't sit around waiting, I'm slow and I have many exams.

Cover by the amazing [Growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery)

##### Downloads

  * [Chapter 1](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%201.mp3) | MP3 | 41MB | 00:42:08
  * [Chapter 2](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%202.mp3) | MP3 | 48MB | 00:50:19
  * [Chapter 3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%203.mp3) | MP3 | 45MB | 00:46:38
  * [Chapter 4](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%204.mp3) | MP3 | 53MB | 00:54:51
  * [Chapter 5](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%205.mp3) | MP3 | 44MB | 00:45:23
  * [Chapter 6](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%206.mp3) | MP3 | 59MB | 01:00:59
  * [Chapter 7](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%207.mp3) | MP3 | 44MB | 00:45:55
  * [Chapter 8](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%208.mp3) | MP3 | 46MB | 00:47:22
  * [Chapter 9](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%209.mp3) | MP3 | 37MB | 00:38:10
  * [Chapter 10](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%2010.mp3) | MP3 | 53MB | 00:54:43
  * [Chapter 11](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%2011.mp3) | MP3 | 76MB | 01:18:43
  * [Chapter 12](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%2012.mp3) | MP3 | 46MB | 00:47:19
  * [Chapter 13 - Epilogue](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Roll%20On%20Chapter%2013%20-%20Epilogue.mp3) | MP3 | 12MB | 00:12:48



##### Streaming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


##### Song

The song is [In Our Bedroom After The War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5qx_ZMY7tU) By Stars


End file.
